


[podfic] No Harbor

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mandalorian War era, Podfic, Pre-Canon, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When they come together, it’s in desperation. Every single time. War does that to people, or so they had been warned by Vrook. War makes you desperate. War makes you crave something strong enough to tie an anchor to.Maybe he’s her anchor. Or maybe she’s just taking him with her.
Relationships: Alek | Darth Malak/Female Revan (Star Wars)
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] No Harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Harbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811563) by [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Mandalorian War era, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), Pre-Canon

**Length:** 00:05:24

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(KOTOR\)%20_No%20Harbor_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Because my laptop karked out for a week this past January, this podfic was entirely recorded, edited, and coverart'd on my phone!


End file.
